Asesorías
by fati19
Summary: Esta es una historia de Draco/Ginny...


Tantas cosas que tengo que decirte y no me atrevo

**Asesorías **

Tantas cosas que tengo que decirte y no me atrevo. Todos estos sentimientos me los callo y tú… la verdad no sé que pasa contigo, te veo tan sonriente con él.

-Fíjate por donde caminas Weasley.

-Si tú chocaste conmigo Malfoy.

No te da miedo contestarme y eso me gusta. En eso llega Potter.

-Sucede algo Ginny?

Ginny que lindo es tu nombre.

-No, no pasa nada Harry. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Te alejas con Potter, yo me quedo parado como un idiota, no podía dejar de verte. Sin poder moverme. Cuando estaban a punto de doblar, tú volteaste a verme y por un momento me pareció ver que sonreías. Pero que estoy diciendo, tú nunca me sonreirías.

El resto de día me la paso se pensando en ti, en como me habías visto. No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

Pansy se acerca y me preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, porque preguntas?

-Te veo un poco perdido. ¿Qué ya hay alguien que te roba el sueño?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Cálmate, era solo una broma.

Te veo en el comedor, estás con los de tu salón, se te acerca Potter y te dice algo. Los dos salen y yo los sigo. Los escucho hablar.

-Ginny, tengo algo que decirte…

-Dime Harry, ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito tiempo para poner claros mis sentimientos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo terminar nuestra relación?

-Unos meses solamente.

-Esta bien, pero no te voy a esperar por siempre.

Potter se aleja y tú te quedas parada. Desde donde estoy te escucho sollozar y decido acercarme como si nada. Choco contigo a propósito.

-Fíjate por donde caminas Weasley.

-Ahora no tengo ánimos de discutir contigo, Malfoy.

Tu rostro esta triste, no soporto verte así. Y bajo mi guardia.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-Desde cuando te interesa lo que le pase a un Weasley?

-A un Weasley no. A mi me interesa lo que te pasa a ti.

Veo que te sorprende mi respuesta.

-Si no quieres esta bien, yo lo decía porque no te veo bien.

-Esta bien, vamos a dar una vuelta

Ahora él que se sorprende soy yo. Ves mi cara y respondes:

-Ahora no te vayas a echar para atrás.

-No, para nada. Vamos

Salimos del castillo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, tú seguramente estás pensando en Potter. Te pregunto:

-¿En qué piensas?

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Esta bien.

Seguimos caminando, después de una hora decidimos regresar al castillo. Te despides de mí.

-Gracias invitarme a dar el paseo.

-Cuando quieras.

-Voy a tomar tus palabras en serio.

-Yo las digo en serio. Cuando quieras dar un paseo en la noche solo háblame. Siempre voy a estar disponible para ti. Además como vas a estar con un prefecto, no te pueden hacer nada.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios.

-Te ves bonita cunado sonríes.

-Gracias, hasta luego Malfoy.

Te vas, yo me quedo parado observándote, antes de doblar me volteas a ver y sonríes a modo de despedida.

Durante la siguiente semana no chocamos para nada, yo te veía en el comedor y con eso me conformaba.

Un día, tú estabas caminando distraída, estabas leyendo algo, y chocaste conmigo.

-Disculpa…

-Ay Weasley, siempre tan distraída.

-Malfoy?!

Levantaste la vista.

-Sí, él mismo.

-Hola! Hace mucho que no te veo.

-Si, ya vi que me evitas.

-Eso no es cierto. Y para que veas, ¿salimos a dar un paseo hoy?

-Si tú quieres…

-¿Tú no quieres?

-Yo sí. Pero tú no estás ocupada?

-Mmm… Un poco, pero prefiero salir a caminar contigo.

-¿Estás enferma?

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me pareció escuchar que prefieres salir con un Malfoy.

Solo sonríes y me dices:

-Te veo a las ocho, afuera del comedor.

Te vas.

En la noche, te estoy esperando en el comedor y no te veo. Dan las ocho y diez y salgo y te encuentro parada junto a la puerta y me dices:

-Creí que no ibas a venir.

-Te estaba esperando en el comedor y como te vi llegar, creí que ya no ibas a venir, y me estaba retirando.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. Weasley ¿Ya comiste algo?

-No… no tengo hambre.

-Espérame.

Regreso al comedor y agarro unas manzanas y vuelvo a salir.

-Toma, come una.

-Gracias.

Salimos, nuevamente estas muy callada, te noto triste. Solo le has dado un mordisco a tu manzana y te digo:

-Si dejas de comer, te puede llevar el aire.

Me miras y sonríes. Empiezas a comer un poco. Se que algo te pasa, pero si no me lo quieres contar no te voy a obligar. Seguimos caminando en silencio, después de hora y media, entramos. Tu te despides.

-Gracias Malfoy.

-De nada Weasley, cuando quieras, ya lo sabes.

Sonríes a modo de despedida y te vas.

No se que es lo que te esta pasando, pero me alegra mucho que decidas dar paseos de vez en cuando conmigo.

Si supieras que me alegras el día solo con verte sonreír, aunque no me sonrías a mi.

Al día siguiente Harry se acerca a ti y los dos salen del comedor, te veo molesta y triste y decido seguirlos. Salen a los jardines y escuchó de nuevo una parte de su conversación:

-Déjame en paz Harry.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué te esta pasando Ginny?

-No te importa, déjame en paz.

-No, hasta que me digas que te pasa.

-Déjame Harry.

Potter te toma del brazo.

-Suéltame, me lastimas.

Estoy a punto de salir de donde estaba, pero tu me mandas una mirada, como diciendo que no salga. Te safas de Potter y le dices:

-Vuélveme a agarrar así y no respondo d lo que te pase.

Potter se sorprende y se va. Tu te quedas parada sin hacer nada, yo me acerco a ti.

-Estas bien?

-Hola Malfoy!

Me abrazas, me sorprendió mucho, pero sabía que necesitabas un abrazo y te abrace. Empezamos a caminar, como siempre tu en silencio y te pregunte:

-¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte? Le pude haber dado su merecido a Potter.

-No quiero que tengas más problemas con él.

-Ya tengo suficientes problemas con él, uno más no creo que empeore las cosas.

Tú sonríes.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Ya te dije que me importa lo que te pase.

Seguimos caminando. Llego la hora de la cena y me dijiste:

-Será mejor que vayamos a cenar. No quiero levantar más sospechas.

-Sospechas de que?

-Ya te dije. No quiero que tengas problemas con Harry por mi culpa.

-Descuida.

Vamos al comedor y tu te vas con los de tu casa.

Nuevamente pasa una semana sin que tenga contacto contigo. Te veo pasar junto a mí y ni me haces caso, como sino existiera, no sabes como me duele.

Me voy a la biblioteca, tengo tarea de pociones. Te encuentro en la biblioteca. Hago como que note he visto y me pongo a buscar los libros de pociones que necesito. Te acercas y me dices:

-Disculpa Malfoy, me podrías ayudar a bajar ese libro.

-¿No lo puedes bajar tú?

-Si puedo, pero no quiero, quiero que tú me lo bajes.

Te volteo a ver y me sonríes. No sabes cuanto esperaba que hicieras eso. Te lo bajo y lo revisas y me dices:

-No es el que necesito, pero gracias. Hoy a las ocho afuera del comedor. No faltes.

Te alejas y me dejas sumido en mis pensamientos. Llego la hora de la cena y fui al comedor y no te ví, agarre dos panes y salí. Tú estabas parada esperándome. Te di un pan y salimos a caminar. Esta ves tu hablaste primero:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, porque lo dices.

-Porque no fue muy cortes tu forma de contestarme.

-Ah, eso. Así soy yo.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo se que sólo aparentes ser frío y distante.

-¿Por qué no me volteaste a ver cuando pasaste junto a mi? ¿Qué ya no te importo?

-No te voltee a ver porque me importas. No quiero que tengas problemas con nadie por mí.

-Esa no es una buena excusa. Llevas una semana sin hablarme.

-Lo siento, no ha sido una semana muy buena.

-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

-Te acuerdas cuando Harry me jaló del brazo?

-Si…

-Bueno en esa ocasión estaba yo muy molesta, porque escuche una conversación de él con Hermione. El le decía que no había podido olvidar a Cho y que seguía enamorado de ella. Hermione le pregunto que si estaba enamorado de ella mientras salía conmigo y dijo que si.

-Lo siento…

-Olvídalo, ya no me importa.

-Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión al respecto?

-Que me di cuenta de que yo tampoco estaba enamorada de él, como creía. Creo que sólo había admiración de mi parte.

-Sí, pero él no tenía derecho a jugar con tus sentimientos.

-Mmm, ya sé. Pero en cierto modo yo hice lo mismo con él. Ya basta de hablar de Harry y hablemos de ti.

-Y que quieres saber de mí?

-No lo sé. Dime algo interesante.

-Mmm, déjame ver, que te puedo decir… Ah ya sé, me gusta el helado de chocolate. Dime algo tú.

-Bueno me gusta salir a dar paseos contigo.

Vaya no me esperaba eso como respuesta. No supe que contestar.

-Te sorprende?

-Un poco.

-No debería.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque si no me gustara, desde la primera vez te hubiese rechazado no crees?

-Mmm, supongo que tienes razón. En serio lamento lo que te hizo Potter.

-Olvida el tema sí. Mejor regresemos que se esta haciendo tarde.

-Como quieras.

Te sentí un poco cortante al respecto, pero no quise presionar. Nos despedimos y me dijiste:

-Que no te sorprenda que no te haga caso cuando este con mis amigos.

-Y tú no te sorprendas de que no te trate bien cuando te encuentre en los pasillos.

-Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Mmm, déjame pensarlo Weasley… Creo que sí puedes.

-Por favor, no te metas en problemas con Harry por lo que te conté sí?

-Lo siento, pero no te puedo prometer nada.

-Malfoy, por favor…

-Haré lo posible. Créeme.

Te sonrió y me dices:

-Te ves bien cuando sonríes. Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

Te vas, todavía no acabo de salir de mis pensamientos. No sé si escuché bien, espero que si.

-Malfoy que hace parado como idiota en medio del pasillo?

-Weasley! Por si no lo sabías estoy haciendo mis rondas igual que tú.

Me retiro, no quiero pleitos con el que puede ser mi futuro cuñado.

Al día siguiente te encuentro con tus amigas, y tal y como me lo habías dicho, no me hiciste caso. Yo seguí adelante como si nada. Por la tarde te encuentro en la biblioteca y no me volteas a ver. No le doy importancia, porque tengo mucha tarea. Agarro los libros que necesito y me siento. Estoy tan concentrado que no me doy cuenta de que te sientas a mi lado.

-Hola Malfoy!

-Waeasley! Hola!

-Sabes no me gusta que me llames así. Me llamo Ginny.

-Yo prefiero que me digas Draco. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tengo tarea de pociones y no entiendo nada. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Claro, déjame ver…

Me muestras tu tarea, no es nada complicado y te lo explico. En eso escucho:

-Ginny ¿Qué haces con Malfoy?

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, me ésta explicando pociones.

-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mI?

-Ay, Potter… Como si fueras bueno en pociones.

-Cállate Malfoy.

-Ya basta Harry, vete antes de que vengan a sacarnos a todos por no guardar silencio en la biblioteca.

-Esto lo va a saber Ron.

-Dile lo que quieras.

Te quedas callada y no comentas nada.

-Estas bien?...Ginny

-Eh, si claro.Ya te metí, era justo lo que no quería hacer.

-Cálmate, si quieres puedo hablar con el profesor Snape, para arreglar que te de asesorías y así Potter no va a poder decir nada. ¿Te parece?

-En serio, podrías?

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-Gracias Draco.

Terminamos y me dirijo a hablar con el profesor Snape.

-Profesor Snape?

-Sí. Pasa Draco.

Entro en su oficina

-En qué te puedo ayudar?

Le explico lo que paso en la biblioteca y se me queda viendo.

-No trate de ver mis pensamientos que no va a poder.

-No necesito hacerlo, para saber que a ti te importa mucho Ginny Weasley.

-Entonces va ayudarme si o no.

-Claro Draco. ¿Cuándo le diste clase por primera vez?

-Hoy

-Pues desde hoy eres el asesor de la Srita. Weasley.

-Gracias profesor.

-Draco, ten cuidado, Potter no va a permitir que le quietes a su novia.

-Ya no son novios, profesor.

-Entonces, suerte…

Me retiro. En el camino al gran comedor me encuentro con tu hermano.

-¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy?

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Deja a mi hermanita en paz.

En eso llegas tú.

-Ron, déjalo ya, quieres?

-No, no sé que se trae este entre manos.

-Yo, solo soy el asesor de Ginny.

-¿Ya le dices Ginny? ¿Asesor de qué?

-De pociones. Si no me crees pregúntale al profesor Snape, y si, le digo Ginny. La voy a tener que ver todo el año y mejor empezar bien no crees?

Ronald Weasley no sabe que contestar, eso es novedad.

-Ginny, no hemos terminado la lección de hoy, te espero a la ocho en el comedor. Hasta luego Weasley.

Me retiro, bueno esta vez no insulte a tu hermano, vamos progresando.

Te veo en el comedor a las ocho y te señalo la puerta, te levantas, veo que traes tus libros.

-Hola Draco!

-Hola Ginny, vamos a caminar.

-No se supone que tengo asesorías contigo?

-Si, claro, te voy a ir preguntando lo que te explique hoy en la biblioteca, pero quiero Salir a caminar. Tu no?

-Claro, vamos.

Salimos a caminar y te empiezo a preguntar, pero veo que no contestas nada.

-Estás bien?

No me contestas.

-Ginny, estás bien?

-Eh, disculpa Draco, no te estaba prestando atención.

-Ya me di cuenta. ?Te pasa algo?

-No, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada.

-Bueno como quieras.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Ya no te pregunto nada, porque se que no me vas a contestar. De repente me preguntas:

-Draco, me consideras tu amiga?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Por favor, solo contesta…

-Sí, te considero mi amiga, pero esto tiene que ser reciproco, tu me consideras tu amigo?

Te quedas callada un momento y dices:

- Sí.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio.

-¿Por qué preguntas Ginny?

-Es que hay algo que necesito decir, pero no se a quien.

-¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo no?

-Sí, lo sé.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio.

-Harry habló conmigo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no se había podido olvidar de mí, y que quería regresar conmigo.

No sabes cuanto me duele escucharte decir eso.

-¿Tú que crees?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Me interesa tu opinión.

-Lo lamento, pero no te voy a decir lo que pienso.

-Draco, en serio me importa.

-Si te lo digo, lo más seguro es que me dejes de hablar.

-Draco, necesito saberlo.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a alguien?

-Porque no importa saber que piensas.

-Bueno, como quieras. Lo que pienso es que te lo esta diciendo para no perderte, a él realmente no le interesas de ese modo, como novia, pero no quiere perderte. Creo que él cree que ahora que cualquiera puede ser tu novio, no quiere perderte.

Silencio. No me dices nada.

-Lo mismo creía yo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, eso mismo esta pensando. Además yo ya estoy enamorada de otro.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

No sabes lo que daría por ser esa persona.

-¿Ya hablaste con él?

-No, no me atrevo aún. Pero creo que acabaré por decirle pronto. Él es un poco tímido, en esos temas. Gracias por tu opinión Draco y no te voy a dejar de hablar.

-Ginny, tu hermano ¿sabía que salías con Potter?

-No, solo Hermione.

-Lo suponía.

-Por cierto, gracias por no iniciar una pelea con mi hermano.

-Olvídalo Hermione ¿sabe quién te gusta ahora?

-No, nadie lo sabe.

Me quedo callado. Después de un rato me preguntas:

-Draco ¿en qué piensas?

-A mi también me interesa alguien, pero no me atrevo a decirle nada. Ella solo me ve como un amigo.

-Pero si Pansy se muere por ti.

-No es ella.

-Perdón, no sabía.

-No importa, nadie sabe. Ya es hora de regresar.

Nos despedimos. No te volví a ver por un par de días. Estaba en la biblioteca y estaba Hermione estudiando, me acerco y me siento a un lado de ella.

-¿Estas bien Malfoy? ¿Estas conciente de que estás sentando junto a una sangre sucia?

-Cálmate Hermione, solo estoy tratando de estudiar.

-¿Estas bien Malfoy? ¿No estás enfermo?

-Estoy bien, gracias, ¿Y tú?

-No sé que te esta pasando…

-No has contestado mi pregunta ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Nada.

Veo que Potter acaba de entrar, me levanto y me siento en la mesa de enfrente.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro.

-¿Salimos?

-Bueno…

Los sigo, quiero saber que se trae Potter entre manos.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Ginny no me quiere decir que le pasa. La veo rara.

-Déjala ya Harry. Si no te gusta déjala.

-Hermione, es que no sé. Todavía no puedo olvidar a Cho, estamos empezando a tener comunicación, pero no quiero perder a Ginny.

-O sea que quieres tener algo seguro, por si no funciona lo de Cho. ¿No?

-No lo sé.

-Harry olvídala. A ella ya no le interesas.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Nada, sólo que a ella no le interesas como para novio.

-¿Le gusta alguien más?

-No lo sé. No habla conmigo de eso. Déjala ir Harry y concéntrate en Cho si realmente te interesa.

-Mmm, no lo sé.

-Piénsalo Harry, te puedes quedar solo si sigues jugando.

-Bueno, vamos a comer algo.

-Vamos.

No me enteré de nada nuevo. Lo que escuché es lo que Ginny me había dicho. Estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que no veo por donde camino y tropiezo con alguien.

-Lo siento.

-Malfoy!

-Ronald Weasley. ¿Has visto a Ginny? Hoy tiene asesorías.

-No, no la he visto.

-Si la ves, le podrías decir que a las ocho en el comedor?

-Esta bien.

-Gracias, hasta luego.

Me retiro, me voy a estudiar. Ya en la noche, te veo en el comedor y te señalo la puerta. Sales con tus libros y veo que Ron viene contigo.

-Hola Ginny, hola Ronald.

-Hola Draco.

-Malfoy. Trata bien a mi hermanita.

-Yo la trato bien, no te preocupes por eso. Pero deberías cuidarla de otros.

-Vamos Draco.

-Vamos.

Salimos a caminar por los jardines.

-Bien Ginny, ¿Qué no entendiste hoy en clase?

-Creo que lo entendí todo, lo que pasa es que en la práctica no soy muy buena.

-En ese caso tendré que hablar con el profesor Snape, para que nos de los ingredientes y supervise por si llega a estallar algo.

-Cambiando de tema, me dijo Hermione que te compartes muy raro con ella hoy.

-Eso te dijo.

-Sí, me dijo que fuiste amable con ella. ¿Te gusta Hermione?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Creí que te gustaba.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-No lo sé. Olvídalo sí.

Seguimos caminando, en silencio. Estoy algo preocupado, creo que lo notas.

-Draco, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, estoy bien.

-No me mientas, se que algo te preocupa.

-La verdad es que si, pero no creo que sea bueno que te lo diga.

-Vamos Draco puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo se, pero…

-Si no quieres no importa.

-Es que si quiero decírtelo, pero no quiero lastimarte.

-Draco no soy de cristal.

-Lo se, aun así no se si deba, fue una conversación que oí.

-Quiero saber.

-Bueno, después de que salude a Hermione, escuche la conversación que ella tuvo con Potter.

Le conté lo que había escuchado

-Sinceramente no esperaba otra cosa de Harry.

-¿no te molesta?

-La verdad no. Por mi que intente lo que quiera, no le voy a hacer caso. Como te dije ya no me interesa él.

-Tú te tomas las cosas con mas calma, me gustaría poder hacer eso. Yo tengo ganas de matarlo.

Sonríes

-Eso no es cierto, pero si sé que te molesta mucho. Olvídalo, no vale la pena.

Seguimos caminando. Estaba mas tranquilo.

-Ya es hora de regresar.

-Bueno, vamos. Hoy voy a hablar con el profesor Snape por lo de los ingredientes.

-Esta bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

-¿Es lo que hacen los amigos no?

Sonríes a modo de respuesta. Y te vas. Me dirigía a buscar al profesor Snape, cuando me tope con él por el pasillo.

-Profesor podemos hablar.

-Claro Draco. Vamos a mi oficina.

Nos dirigimos a las mazmorras.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?

-Quería pedirle un favor.

-A ver, dime.

-¿Podría prestarnos unos ingredientes a Ginny y a mi para practicar?

-Mmm, no lo sé Draco. Es peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero usted vigilaría mientras hacemos la poción.

-No lo sé.

-Por favor padrino.

-Déjame pensarlo y te informo mañana. Ahora vete a descansar.

-Esta bien, pero prométame que lo va a pensar.

-Te lo prometo. Ahora a dormir.

-Si profesor.

Al día siguiente al terminar la clase de pociones:

-Draco, ven a hablar conmigo a mi oficina.

Cuando termino la clase, acompañe al profesor Snape a su oficina.

-Draco, ya pensé lo que me pediste ayer.

-¿Y bien?

-Si les voy a prestar los ingredientes y voy a supervisar que no cometan ninguna tontería, pero voy a poner mis condiciones.

-¿Y cuales son su condiciones?

-Sólo va a ser una vez por semana. Después de que los dos hayan estudiado la teoría. Si no estudiaron que ni vengan. ¿queda claro?

-Si profesor.

-Bueno, entonces puede comunicarle a la Srita. Weasley, que el sábado nos vemos, aquí a las diez de la mañana.

-Si, esta bien. Gracias padrino.

-Draco, realmente te interesa esa chica?

-Si, padrino. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque te veo muy interesado en ella.

-Si lo estoy.

Salgo de la oficina y busco a Ginny. La encuentro en el pasillo con sus amigas. Le hablo:

-Ginny, ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor?

-Claro.

Tus amigas se me quedan viendo raro. Yo les sonrió, todas se sorprenden y se van.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

-Ya hable con el profesor Snape y si nos va aprestar los ingredientes, pero puso unas condiciones. La primera es que va a ser una vez por semana, y que primero hayamos estudiado.

-¿Cuándo tenemos que ir?

-El sábado a las diez de la mañana. Vamos a estudiar hoy a las ocho, en el lugar de siempre.

-Esta bien. Gracias por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Dile a tus amigas que no las voy a comer.

-Claro…

Me estaba retirando, cuando me dijo:

-Draco…

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?

-¿Contigo?

-Sí, claro.

-Siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

-¿Podemos salir a caminar?

-Claro, vamos.

Salimos a los jardines, pero ella no hablaba y le pregunte:

-¿De que querías hablar?

Te paras y me dices:

-¿Te acuerdas que te comenté que estoy enamorada de alguien?

Cuando dijiste eso sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-Sí ¿Qué pasa con el?

-Pues que esa persona eres tú. Se que tu solo me ves como una amiga y no me importa. Voy a tratar de que te enamores de mi.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Me quede callado.

-Lamento habértelo dicho, talvez ya no quieres ni siquiera ser mi amigo, pero tenía que decírtelo.

Te empezabas a retirar. Y te dije:

-Ginny, espera por favor.

-Lo lamento, en serio.

-¿Estás segura de lo que sientes por mi?

-Si.

-Mmm, no sé como decirte esto. Tu me has gustado desde hace tiempo. Por eso me acerque a ti el otro día, y por eso trato de ser mejor contigo y con los demás.

No dijiste nada. Solo sentí tus labios sobre los míos. No quería que acabara. Pero…

-Malfoy! Suelta a mi hermanita ahora.

Nos separamos.

-Cálmate Ron, que él no estaba haciendo nada.

-¿Pero que dices?

-Yo lo besé.

En eso llego Potter.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Malfoy estaba besando a Ginny.

Potter levanta su varita y me apunta. Ginny se pone delante y dice:

-Ya basta ustedes dos. Que no entienden que yo lo estaba besando a él.

-¿Estas loca?-Ron

-¿Por qué lo hacías Ginny?-Harry

-Porque me gusta.

-Pero yo creía que te gustaba Harry.-Ron

-Pues te equivocaste

-¿Tan pronto te olvidas de mi?

Vi la cara de Ron de asombro y no aguante más y le dije:

-¿Qué no sabías que salían?

Ron voltea a ver a Potter con cara de pocos amigos, y le dice:

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada?-Ron

-Harry no quiso. Yo si quería. -Ginny

-Además sabías que mientras eran novios el seguía enamorado y seguía buscando a Cho.

-Draco!- Ginny

-Lo siento, pero ya va siendo hora de que Ron conozca la clase de gente que es Potter.

-Harry como pudiste hacerle eso a Ginny?-Ron

-Bueno, ya basta los tres.-Ginny

-Yo lo lamento Ginny. No quería lastimarte.

-Ya olvídalo Harry. Y para los dos estoy enamorada de Draco y espero que nos dejen en paz.

-Malfoy no te atrevas a lastimarla, porque te las vas a ver conmigo y con todos sus hermanos.

-No te preocupes Ron, no la voy a lastimar. La quiero muchísimo.

-Mas te vale. Bueno aclarado todos, los dejo. Yo también tengo que arreglar unos asuntos personales. Harry ¿has visto a Hermione?

-Si, estaba en la biblioteca. Yo también los dejo, tengo que mandar unas cartas.

Cuando nos quedamos solos te dije:

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Pos supuesto. A ti no te que los demás lo sepan?

-Por supuesto que no. Por mi que lo sepa todo el mundo.

-Jaja… No es para tanto… Gracias

-¿Gracias por que?

-Porque para mi es importante no ocultar la relación. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también.

Nos dimos otro beso, pero este tardo más.

Fin

32


End file.
